


Sans ailes

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: La voix de Dean te ramène à la réalité. Te mettes le masque d’homme de glace et les rejoins.Consomme tous les moments, jusqu’à il y a encore qui a besoin de toi.
Kudos: 1





	Sans ailes

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Sans ailes**

Insensible. C’est comme tu te sentait.

Vide, comme si l’enveloppe que te contenait aurait devenu indispensable.

Les anges étaient pure essence, mais tu cette essence l’avait complètement oubliée, Castiel.

Tu repenses à ces jours quand les anges portaient le masque d’humanité et de compréhension. 

Rien de plus paradoxal, si tu regardes autour maintenant.

Vous êtes tous morts qui cheminent sur la terre, ni esprits ni hommes, ni bons ni mauvais.

Et tu as devenu le père de la même insensibilité, ce que tu ne manques pas de montrer pour faire penser que tu n’es pas faible, devant un monde que ne te regarde pas.

Tu as blessé Dean, et tu le sais. Tu as blessé personnes innocentes, tout au nom d’un but plus grand que prendre de plus en plus la forme d’une fable.

_« Castiel ? Castiel ? Réponds, stupide fil de pute ! »_

Tu ne voudrais pas entendre ses voix, que te rappellent combien tu as été inutile ces dernières années.

Mais ils crient, ils crient. Ils t’appellent avec d’un ton désespéré, furieux, implorante.

Et tu voudrais qu’ils entendissent ta voix dans ses esprits comme tu entends les leurs. Tu voudrais crier aussi, leur dire que tu es inutile. Que tu ne peux pas faire rien pour eux, qu’ils doivent se débrouiller tout seuls.

Que tu es une sorte d’hybride monstrueux parmi mythe et réalité.

Un ange qui finalement a à nouveau ses ailes, mais qui a honte de se montrer à autres.

Un ange qui est de retour ce froid morceau de glace, prête à n’importe quoi pour que obéir aux ordres d’un Père qui probablement n’habitait les ciels depuis longtemps.

Un ange qui, ce moment-là, avait envie de ses frères qu’étaient morts dans cette manège infernale qu’avait devenu le Paradis.

Tu fermes les yeux et penses à leur, en te demandant où ils sont maintenant.

Ces morts pour un idéale, ces morts pour peur ou lâcheté, ces morts pour un moment d’héroïsme. Comme Gabriel.

Et qui la sensibilité l’avait connu et avait été blessé par elle, comme Lucifer.

Ce que crains, admets-le Castiel, c’est devenir comme lui. Te terrorise penser que la désillusion te puisse porter à autant haine envers les autres.

Pour l’instant, te limites à détester toi-même et ce qu’es devenu.

Un ange qui encore n’es tombé, mais qui ne peux pas s’appeler un ange.

Tu es presque mort, Castiel, seulement que tu continues à cheminer.

« _Castiel ? »_

La voix de Dean te ramène à la réalité. Te mettes le masque d’homme de glace et les rejoins.

Consomme tous les moments, jusqu’à il y a encore qui a besoin de toi.


End file.
